WINGS FROM HELL
by himeko laura dervish cielo
Summary: "Laki-laki bermata biru itu..." . "ITACHI HENTIKAN!" . Manusia/Iblis . "Mungkinkah?" . "Ka... Kalian bersayap?" . "Kami adalah para bilis" . "WHAT?" . Blue Eyes/Red Eyes/Onyx Eyes/Mangekyou Sharingan . Naruto belong Sasuke . And Kyuubi belong Itachi . "Really?" . Warning : Yaoi, BL, misstypos. Don't like Don't read . Don't forget to review minna... chapter 1 update!
1. PROLOG

_**Wings From Hell**_

**Production by**

**Himeko Laura Dervish Cielo**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate M**

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru/ItaKyuu**

**Genre:**

**Friendship/Hurt/Romance/Family**

**Warning:**

**AU, OC, OOC, BL, yaoi, shounen-ai, lemon side, lime side, abal, nista, gaje, ide pasaran. So if you don't like it you can go back . Simple as that :)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GUYS!**

_Prolog…_

"_Gerhana matahari adalah waktu dimana kami para iblis kehilangan kekuatan kami sebagai iblis"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sepasang sayap yang biasanya dapat kami munculkan dengan sesuka hati. Tapi tidak saat gerhana matahari"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kami tidak dapat merentangkan kedua sayap kami. Merentangkan, Hah! Jangan bercanda. Memunculkannya saja kami tidak bisa"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Gerhana matahari adalah kelemahan kami para iblis"_

_._

_._

_._

" _Dengan datangnya gerhana matahari, kami tidak memiliki kekuatan bertarung"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kami layaknya bayi-bayi yang baru di lahirkan. Lemah dan tidak berdaya"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Gerhana matahari terjadi sangat singkat" _

_._

_._

_._

"_Maka dari itu kami para iblis tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatasi kelemahan kami saat tiba waktunya gerhana matahari"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kami berfikir biarlah ini menjadi kelemahan kami. Karena kami tidak memiliki kelemahan apapun sebagai iblis"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tetapi ada saja orang-orang yang berfikiran bahwa ini adalah kelemahan yang sangat fatal dan harus dicari jalan keluarnya"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Mereka pun berkumpul. Membentuk sebuah organisasi"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dan mereka menamakan organisasi mereka dengan sebutan Akatsuki"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akatsuki berupaya mecari jalan keluar untuk mengatasi kelemahan kaum iblis, tetapi para tetinggi dunia iblis tidak menyetujui hal tersebut"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Karena mereka beranggapan hal yang dilakukan Akatsuki sangatlah berbahaya"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Para petinggi dunia iblis tidak ingin merusak keseimbangan alam"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Biarlah alam yang bekerja"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku selaku pemimpin dunia para iblis tidak memberikan dukungan apapun atas penelitian Akatsuki"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Bahkan mereka tidak diberi ruang untuk melakukan penelitian tersebut"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akhirnya Akatsuki menyingkir. Menjauh dari pemukiman"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akatsuki tetap berjalan meskipun tidak mendapat dukungan dari para petinggi dunia iblis"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akatsuki pun berujung pada jalan buntu atas penelitiannya"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akatsuki meminta bantuan secara terbuka dari para petinggi dunia iblis. Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tetapi justru penolakkanlah yang para Akatsuki terima"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akatsuki merasa sakit hati dengan penghinaan tersebut"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akatsuki bertujuan baik. Tetapi justru di anggap mmbawa malapetaka oleh para petinggi dunia iblis"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akatsuki pun merancang strategi untuk balas dendam"_

_To Be Continued…_

Readers… apaan nih? #salah satu alis naek#

Author… hehehe #garuk garuk kepala belakang# . Baru prolog kok. Kepanjangan kalo gu jadiin _flashback _. Ya jadi gini deh, gu jadiin opening aja hahaha #biasa ngeles kayak bajaj ck#

Readers… nextchap gimana? #natap penuh tanda tanya#

Author… relax kawan hahaha udah masuk cerita kok :)

*Behind The Since

Naru-kun : woy author geblek gimana sama fic yang ono #nunjuk fic About Us!"

Author : woles aja bro, bakal gu selesein kok. Ok! #kasih kedipan terbaik ala author geblek haha#

Naru-kun : aissshhhh. Ngeles aja lo thor bisa ya #tatapan ngina#

Author : kagak yaelah. Insya Allah. Gu masih idup. Masih bisa nulis. Bakal lanjut tuh fic. Ente tenang aja masbro. Duduk santai di kursi aktris sono. Nunggu giliran maen. Ok!" # tobat mode on :P#

Naru-kun syok author geblek bin nista bisa ngucap lafal berbau religion.

Naru-kun : ok.. ok. Gu duduk sono ye. Jangan lama-lama mikir ye. Ntar gu lumutan lagi #naruto segera berlalu ke kursi para aktris. Nunggu giliran#

Hahahaha sebelum ya map ya minna wkwkwk fic yang satu aja belom selese udah nulis fic baru wk. hahaha ya habis gimana hehehe ini ide seliweran mulu di otak ane hahahaha

Readers… gunakanlah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar

Author… ora iso hahahaha #disambit sama readers#

Last word…

Don't forget to review…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf minna-san

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya update ya lama hiks… hiks… hiks… T_T

Kerja libur. Kuliah libur. Rasanya tuh kayak….. gak bisa di jelaskan kata – kata deh hahahahahaha…. Satu kata yang dapat mewakili perasaan saya sekarang adalah…. **MERDEKA BANGETTTTTTTTTT **huwahahahaha #ketawa setan#

Balasan review

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah mau baca fic hime, yang udah mau login dan meriview. Ada yang nge fav, ada juga yang ngefollow. Terima kasih untuk semuanya minna-san. Itu semua adalah penyemangat hime untuk nulis ralat ngetik nextchap fic – fic hime. Sekali lagi hime ucapkan Hontou Arigatou :)

: hehe xp iya mrlyn-san, lagian saya bingung opening yam au gimana. Saya jadiin aja prolog hehe. Mudah – mudahan. Okay chap 1 terkirim :)

Roronoa D. Mico : pastinya. Iya nih semenjak baca hero apa heroine saya kena virus ItaKyuu hehehe pertama kali sih saya aneh sama chaya Kyuubi tunggal #tanpa alih – alih Naruto# tapi setelah di resapi, di dalami dan di maknai #aihhhhhhhh lebay lo thor# saya jadi fallin love sama pairing ItaKyuu. Saya rasa juga gitu hehehe. Mari kita panjatkan doa kepada DJ aka Dewa Jashin #plakkk#

Anami Hime : okay :)

Jamcomaria : ayo kita tanya sama dora #plakk# sipp

Guest : i…iya ini sudah saya update kok hehe XP

hinata hitsugaya : apakah anda guest yang sebelumnya?

MoodMaker : sudah saya update mood-san :)

Schein Mond : terima kasih hehehe syukur deh kalo prolog yang saya buat udah bagus, padahal saya kurang pede mempublish prolog seperti itu ck, terima kasih schein-san. Saya sudah update :)

Rin Miharu-Uzu : pastinya :)

VIOSgetz : okay :)

kinana : hehe iya gak apa – apa kok sippp :)

* * *

_**Wings From Hell**_

**Production by**

**Himeko Laura Dervish Cielo**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate M**

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru/ItaKyuu**

**Genre:**

**Friendship/Hurt/Romance/Family**

**Warning:**

**OOC #buangettttt#, BL #pastinya#, yaoi #yaiyalah masa yaiya dong#, lemon #harus, wajib, kudu, fardu 'ain ada hahaha evilsmirk#, tapi maaf sepertinya di chap ini belum ada lemonnya ****. Gomen minna :), Abal #luar biasa abal#, nista #nista bin nista ini mah#, gaje #gajeness tingkat dewa#, fic ini dapat menimbulkan daya khayal tingkat abnormal, dosa, ketergantungan #readers… lebay lo thorrr, tebas#. Okay. Not recommend for under age *kicked ;) **

**So if you don't like it you can go back . Simple as that :)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GUYS!**

.

.

.

* * *

"MINATO….. MINATO… Dimana kau hah?!" seorang laki – laki berambut merah dengan mata berwarna merah darah berlari menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di kastil tersebut.

Laki – laki yang di perkirakan masih berusia belasan tahun itu menggertakkan giginya selama dalam pencariannya mencari pria yang disebut oleh dirinya –_Minato_.

_Akhhhhhhh brengsek dimana orang itu?_

Pemuda itu bicara kesal dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu berlari menyusuri koridor di lantai dua itu dengan perasaan marah, kesal serta benci. Kegelapan telah menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya ketika tanpa sengaja dia mendengar desas – desus yang tidak enak _–menurutnya-_ tentang dirinya.

Pemuda itu semakin memacu kaki jenjangnya membuka setiap pintu yang dia temui di sepanjang koridor itu. Mukanya kesal menahan amarah ketika orang yang dia carinya tidak kunjung di temukan.

Langkah pemuda itu perlahan semakin mengecil tatkala kakinya tanpa sadar telah menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang paling dia hindari. Yahhhh… sebuah ruangan yang belum lama ini dia hindari. Sebuah ruangan yang dia benci. Sebenarnya… dia tidak membenci ruangan itu… hanya saja ruangan itu di tempati oleh orang yang sangat dia benci. SANGAT.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya sesaat. Ragu apakah dia akan membuka pintu di depanya atau tidak.

Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya lemas. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

_Aku tidak bisa_

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Tidak_

Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesaat Kyuubi akan mengambil langkah pergi sebuah tangan mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat.

_Wuuuuusssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh _

tangan kekar itu mendorong tubuh Kyuubi hingga membentur dinding yang jauh berada di pojok koridor.

_Bukkkkk_

Debaman punggung Kyuubi dan tembok tertengar cukup nyaring. Dipastikan jika Kyuubi orang biasa tulang punggung Kyuubi pasti akan ada yang patah atau remuk.

Tangan kekar itu tidak mengurangi kekuatannya saat terdengar debaman nyaring tersebut. Justru tangan itu semakin mencengkeram leher Kyuubi dengan kuat.

_Brengsek. 'Dia' benar – benar sudah membuatku marah _

Mata Kyuubi terpejam kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang lehernyaakibat cekikan dari seseorang yang sangat dia ketahui walaupun Kyuubi belum membuka matanya.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…Uhuk…" Kyuubi tersedak kecil saat di rasakannya sebuah tangan yang

mencekik lehernya bertambah kuat.

Laki – laki yang kini sedang mencekik Kyuubi menambahkan kekuatannya. Kuku – kukunya semakin menusuk kulit leher Kyuubi. Buku – buku tangannya memutih menerangkan bahwa dia sungguh – sungguh untuk kali ini.

Kedua tangan Kyuubi mengepal kuat saat di rasakannya bau anyir mulai menyeliputi indra penciumannya.

_Gila. Ini benar – benar gila. Aku benar – benar tidak tahan._

_Akhhhhhhhhhhh…_

Kulit leher Kyuubi tidak sanggup lagi menahan tusukan yang di berikan oleh kuku – kuku pria yang kini semakin mencekiknya erat, hingga darah segar mengalir dari leher Kyuubi , membasahi tangan yang sedang mencekiknya serta bajunya.

Pemuda itu menegakkan wajahnya, mimik wajahnya berubah drastis. Aura membunuh seketika langsung terasa menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi. Dia tidak senang. Dia tidak suka akan perlakuan seseorang yang sudah dengan sangat berani mencekik dirinya.

Kyuubi menggertakkan gigi.

Matanya terbuka perlahan. Bukan. Bukan untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah dengan

berani mencekik lehernya. Hah!. _–demi dewa jashin di atas sana_ #kalaupun itu memang ada# batin Kyuubi asal. Hah! Dasar di saat menjelang maut seperti ini saja, Kyuubi masih bisa bercanda. #siapa dulu dong, kyuubi gitu lohhhh!#

_author… Kyuuuuuu balik ke muka stoic looooooo_

_kyuu… hn_

_author… thefuck lo kyuu_

Haha jangankan melihat,memikirkan kemungkinan siapa orangnya saja itu sangat tidak perlu. Membuang waktu, pikir Kyuubi.

Bau tubuh pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah bau yang sama dengan orang yang telah menjaganya selama 18 tahun dia hidup. Kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh pria ini sudah menghangatkan Kyuubi selama hidupnya.

Sebuah tangan yang sudah merawatnya. Sebuah tangan yang sudah memberikan hal terbaik untuk dirinya. Sebuah tangan yang selalu membelainya saat dia ingin beranjak tidur di kala masa kanak – kanaknya dulu. Sebuah tangan yang selalu terbuka memberikan pertolongan untuknya saat dia sedang dalam masalah. Sebuah tangan yang bersedia kapan pun memberikan kehangatannya saat dia sedang kesepian. Sebuah tangan yang selalu menghapus air matanya saat dia terpuruk.

Tapi kini semua persepsi 18 tahun itu telah berubah. Persepsi itu berubah drastis dalam satu malam. Yahhhh benar. Hanya dalam satu malam semua hal – hal terbaik mengenai itu semua telah berubah menjadi hal – hal terburuk sekalipun.

Tangan itu kini menyakitkan. Memberikan luka. Memberikan kepedihan.

Tangan itu hanya akan menorehkan kepedihan lebih dalam, untuk kini dan nanti.

_Atau itu hanya persepsinya saja. _

.

.

.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang di timbulkan dari cekikan di lehernya.

"Mau membunuhku, _eh_?" Kyuubi bicara dengan suara mengejek. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir ranumnya.

Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu menyeringai sesaat. Walaupun hati kecilnya menentang keras.

_Akhirnya kau menyerah juga Kyuu _

Pikir pria itu singkat.

Pria itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada leher Kyuubi. Menatap Kyuubi dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berarti.

Kyuubi meregangkan lehernya, lalu menyentuh lehernya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke pria berambut kuning jabrik di depannya yang sedang memberikan cengiran khasnya pada dirinya.

Kyuubi hanya meendengus malas.

"Hehehehe…. Maaf ya Kyuuuu~ yang tadi benar – benar tidak sengaja" pria berambut kuning jabrik itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, yang Kyuubi sangat pastikan tidak gatal.

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya, mendengar alasan yang sangat tidak logis dari pria yang kini sedang tertawa canggung di hadapannya.

_Apa – apaan dia. Dia bilang yang tadi tidak sengaja. _

_Hah yang benar saja. _

_Tidak sengaja dari mananya. _

_Jelas – jelas tadi dia ingin membunuhku._

Kyuubi hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, menatap -pria yang kini sedang menatapnya- dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bercanda. Yang benar saja" Kyuubi berbicara dengan suara mengejek.

"_Cih, _kuso! Bekasnya tidak akan hilang hingga beberapa menit ke depan" Kyuubi bicara kesal lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi masih meraba bekas luka yang ada di lehernya.

"Hahahaha….. jangan manja _ah_. Hanya sedikit luka _kok_" pria itu bicara dengan santainya.

"Sini ayah lihat" saat pria jabrik itu akan mnenyentuh leher Kyuubi. Dengan kasar Kyuubi menepis tangan itu.

Kyuubi menaikkan salah satu bibirnya, menghina pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas berat, saat Kyuubi menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

_Sang ayah- _yang disebutkan oleh Kyuubi menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ada apa mencari ayah Kyuu?" pria itu menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek 2cm dari dirinya. Wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Kyuubi merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kembali menatap Minato tajam. Ekspresi tidak suka sangan tercetak jelas dari wajah Kyuubi.

"Kau membuat ulah lagi. Hm?" Kyuubi mendengus pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sekarang apalagi?" Kyuubi berkata dingin. Matanya tidak lepas dari sepasang mata biru yang ada di hadapannya.

Menatap mata itu dengan tatapan benci, marah dan kesal. Yang di tatap hanya menatap bali Kyuubi dengan pandangan santai, tidak takut dengan tatapan membunuh dari anaknya.

"Kyuu…. Itu… semua bisa ayah jelaskan Kyuu" pria itu berkata pelan dan lirih. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sang anak.

Dia sudah tahu. Dia sudah tahu masa ini akan datang. Masa dimana Kyuubi mengetahui rencana masa depannya yang sudah dia rancang sedemekian rupa. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah tahu harus bagaimana mempersiapkan dirinya ketika Kyuubi mengetahui ini semua.

Dia sangan tahu Kyuubi pasti sangat tidak menyukai atas apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Kyuubi. Tapi semua ini dia lakukan semata – mata hanya untuk Kyuubi, hanya untuk Kyuubi seorang. Putra tunggalnya. Anak satu –satunya yang sangat dia sayangi. Tapi sayang semua hal itu tidak terlihat dimata Kyuubi.

"KAU!" Kyuubi berteriak kencang. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kyuu—"

"Kau benar – benar keterlaluan. Kau fikir aku ini apa HAH? Sebuah barang. Iya? Apa aku ini sebuah barang di matamu Minato. Jawab Minato. Jawab HAH?" Kyuubi berkata histeris. Tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarah yang di timbulkan oleh ayahnya.

"Kyuu…." Minato menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan nanar.

Mata Kyuubi berubah. Matanya kini lebih merah dari biasanya. Rasa benci, marah, kesal sangat terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah yang selama ini dia pendam. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat kata – kata yang sudah bercokol di hatinya sekian lama terlontar sudah.

Dia senang. Dia bahagia. Akhirnya amarah yang selama ini dia pendam dapat dia keluarkan. Tapi entah mengapa di sudut terkecil dalam hatinya mnjerit kesakitan. Seakan tidak rela melihat pria yang kini sedang berdiri tegap di hadapannya begitu terpukul atas perkataannya tadi.

Minato menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan nanar. Dia begitu terpukul atas perkataan Kyuubi. Perkataan Kyuubi begitu menusuk hatinya.

Dia tidak marah, kesal ataupun benci, justru Minato sangat senang akhirnya Kyuubi mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sekian lama di pendam oleh Kyuubi sendiri.

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Suara begitu hening. Hanya ada sepoi – sepoi angin sore yang menerpa kulit mereka.

Kyuubi menarik nafas sambil menutup kedua matanya saat di rasakannya bau tanah yang baru tersiram air hujan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Menyegarkan –_pikirnya_.

Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat gerak –gerik lawan bicaranya yang seakan tidak berkeinginan membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia tanyakan, Kyuubi hanya mengela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau tidak berkeinginan menjelaskan sesuatu terhadap diriku" Kyuubi kerkata santai. Sambil menimang – nimang apa yang akan di lakukannya sekarang.

"Kyuu…. Bisakah ki-"

"Tidak. AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA LAGI MINATO. TIDAK BISA" Kyuubi berteriak keras saat Minato baru berkata sesaat.

Kyuubi berjalan perlahan menghampiri Minato. Wajahnya datar. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi.

Saat Kyuubi akan benar – benar melewati Minato, Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minato.

"Sudah cukup. Semuanya sudah berakhir Minato. Aku keluar" Kyuubi berkata dingin.

Lalu Kyuubi melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Minato yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Kyuubi" Minato berkata pelan.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya. Ingin tahu apa yang akan di katakan pria itu selanjutnya.

"Untukmu. Semua yang ayah lakukan hanya untuk kebaikannmu, Kyuu" Minato berkata lirih. Tanpa disadari olehnya air mata turun dari salah satu pipinya.

Minato mengarahkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian pipinya yang basah karena air matanya. Minato tersenyum miris.

Kyuubi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Kyuubi menutup matanya sejenak. Memerintahkan sepasang sayap keluar dari punggungnya.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang pemuda yang berambut donker panjang yang di ikat satu sedang bersiul – siul riang sambil memakan apel merahnya. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor dalam rumahnya menuju kamar dengan pintu aksen biru di depannya.

Laki – laki itu lalu membuka pintu yang ada di depannya perlahan tanpa mengetuk ataupun mengucapkan kata permisi.

Matanya berbinar bahagia saat di lihat adiknya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Dengan langkah pelan #baca sangat pelan# pemuda itu menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke belakang adiknnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Saat laki –laki itu sudah akan menyentuh punggung adiknya, untuk memberikan kejutan pada adiknya atas kehadirannya dan…

"DORRRR"

Laki laki berambut panjang itu terdiam kaku. Bingung.

_Perasaan aku belum mengeluarkan suara DORRR deh_

Itachi masih sibuk dengan fikirannya.

Pemuda yang tadi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya membalikkan kursinya cepat. Melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Itu _kan_ yang mau kau ucapkan setelah menepuk punggungku aniki no BAKA" laki – laki yang masih duduk di kursinya berkata dingin dan memberikan penekakan di akhir kalimatnya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap pria yang kini masih terlihat berfikir dengan tatapan malas.

Itachi yang kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya hanya tertawa canggung saat melihat adiknya sedang menatapnya.

"Hehehehe…. _Kok_ kamu tahu _sih my lovely otoutoku sayang~~~_" laki – laki berambut panjang itu berkata santai dengan nada menggoda.

_Yaiyalah anak tk juga tw kaliiii_

Batin Sasuke tidak percaya kalau yang ada di haapannya adalah kakak kandungnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut biru donker dengan gaya mencuat kebelakang memutarkan bola matanya malas. Lalu dia kembali menatap layar yang ada di hadapannya. Kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangannya kakak laki – lakinya.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur king size adiknya sambil memakan apelnya. Itachi yang jenuh melihat adiknya yang dari tadi mengacuhkannya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei Sasuke kau sedang apa _sih _sepertinya sibuk sekali" Itachi akhirnya beranjak dari kasur sang adik. Berjalan menghampiri adiknya. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan adiknya. Walaupun tanpa ditanya Itachi sudah tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan sang adik.

"Mempermainkan nasib seseorang" Sasuke berkata singkat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Huh kau ini. Tidak baik tahu berbuat seperti itu" Itachi hanya mendengus malas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat kebiasaan adiknya yang tidak berubah dari dulu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Manusia bodoh itu memang harus diberi banyak cobaan agar mereka bisa berfikir" Sasuke berkata dingin. Menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kesal.

Itachi yang malas berdebat dengan adiknya yang tergolong keras kepala hanya pasrah.

"Haaaa…. Terserah kau sajalah" Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya ingin kembali bersantai di kasur sang adik, tapi baru beberapa langkah menjauhi sang adik telinganya bergetar mendengar panggilan ang adik.

"Itachiiiiii~ Kemarilah" Sasuke berkata penuh dengan nada menggoda tetapi penuh dengan nada bahaya.

Itachi menelan ludahnya sesaat. Merasa bahwa suasa di kamar Sasuke sekarang kini sudah tidak baik. Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya ragu.

"A… ada apa?" Itachi berbicara tergagap.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu. Kemarilah…" Sasuke berkata begitu lembut. Sampai – sampai bulu kuduk Itachi berdiri. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara selembut ini dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke ragu. Saat dirinya sudah tepat di samping Sasuke matanya beralih ke layar yang kini menampilkan sosok yang sangat di kenalnya.

_Itu_

_Ini tidak mungkin_

_Apa – apaan ini_

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Huhuhuhu akhirnya chapter 1 ya update juga. Maaf sebelumnya untuk fic About Us kayaknya akan agak lama lagi update ya berhubung setelah liburan saya ujian dan harus membuat laporan tahunan di tempat kerja #bullshittttt deh sama tu laporan# huh tapi saya tetap harus mmbuat laporan yang memusingkan itu huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T nangis – nangis sambil garuk tanah, seriusan deh aye pusing banget sama laporan obat gajeness itu hahahaha #ketawa setan#

_Readers… alas an saja kau author #gampared_

Okay deh lupakan urcol author gak jelas di atas

Akhir kata

Don't forget to review minna-san

Oh ya saya hampir lupa. Berhubung beberapa jam lagi akan pergantian tahun saya ucapkan

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU MINNA-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**


End file.
